


Princess Charming

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brook proudly shows off the love of her life.
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Gia Campbell, Johnny Zacchara/Lucas Jones
Series: GH Slash Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Princess Charming

**Envelope:** _Meet me tonight_, a small invitation accompanied by an address downtown; Brook tapped the paper against her chin, biting her lower lip in anticipation of the trouble she was about to get into.  
  
**Wild:** The club’s small space freed the guests as they entered the building; Brook’s eyes lit up as she made her way through bodies joined together like puzzles, each softer and more welcoming than the last.  
  
***Spider:** The jeweled insect on her fedora sparkling under the neon lights caused Brook to freeze and watch her movements as she slithered with the beat – all a reminder of their one night stand nearly a week ago.  
  
**Sinister:** Her eyes were different in the light, hazel and mischievous, only slightly different than the light smoky brown of their night together; Gia said not a word, continuing to sway with the beat and dancing just for her eyes to see – inviting her to approach.  
  
**Harmony:** When Brook managed to get over her nerves, she brought her chest to Gia’s back and gave in as her vixen created the fluid rhythm between them; there would be no words as everyone around them seemed too trapped in their own intoxication to notice theirs.  
  
**Phenomenon:** When they ended up in the parking lot, laughing about some of the sights inside the exclusive club, Brook noticed their joined hands at the exact moment Gia did; a part of her feared how natural they felt together, how alive she felt when Gia touched her, yet another kiss from those full lips ignited Brook’s “give not a damn” attitude.  
  
**Vestige:** Brook ran her fingers over the love marks she had left on Gia’s caramel skin, sighing inward when her almond eyes popped open; needing to level some ground between them, Brook leaned in and kissed her with all the sensuality left in her system after their second night together.  
  
**Skull:** “Why’s it so hard to believe,” Brook understood her question was loaded yet hoped her best friend would find some understanding; “don’t get me wrong, I get it,” Dante cleared his throat, obviously considering the images in his mind, “but—being with Gia—isn’t that a lifestyle change that some people won’t understand?”  
  
**Reproach:** “I had no idea that you and Lucas,” A laugh left her at the hesitation of labeling Johnny; relieved when his hand covered hers, Brooke enjoyed his warm gaze and proclamation, “What I have with him…isn’t for the world to judge.”  
  
**Speculation:** They had kept things a secret, much like Lucas and Johnny, but it changed when an incident in the courtroom had left Gia’s fate uncertain; the second the doors opened, revealing the ordeal was over, Brook ran to her love and kissed her in front of everyone until the flash of cameras had burned out around them.


End file.
